Fanne Hero
Fanne Hero (Fan音ヘロ) es una Fanloid basada en Hatsune Miku. Su nombre significa "Heroína del sonido de los fans" y es una ICONLOID. *Sitio Oficial Historia Fanne Hero fue creada bajo el nombre de FanLoid-Chan a inicios de 2015 la cual sería una Fanloid de Hatsune Miku hispanohablante (es decir la versión cantante en español de Hatsune Miku) similar a lo que Sotone Riza es en Filipinas u Ona en Cataluña España. En un principio el diseño creado por +REVOLUTION IMP fue su diseño definitivo y su voz se basaba en Hatsune Miku Append Dark, también fue lanzado un álbum llamado +Rosas donde incluía 14 canciones/cover de su voz. Cuando el álbum +Rosas fue publicado de manera exitosa fueron publicados varios demos de ella tales como Rosas de la Oreja de Van Gogh, Time Machine y Kotobatoraborato originales de Hatsune Miku, entre ellos destacó el cover Rosas el cual fue un golpe en Nico Nico Douga apareciendo en varios ranking's, tops, menciones e incluso el reconocimiento de otros usuarios populares entre la comunidad Fanloid. Mas tarde a los pocos meses ya era reconocida e incluso amiga tanto ella como su creador de usuarios grandes de la comunidad Fanloid Hispana tales como Jade Eden, Kashotane Pyku o Kasumi Matilda. Sin embargo con la llegada del ACT2 en Abril su diseño fue reemplazado por uno nuevo creado por Nemite y +REVOLUTION IMP, al igual que su voz fue un XSY de Hatsune Miku Sweet/Soft, consigo misma llevaba su nuevo y segundo álbum llamado Dreams Lie de 10 canciones/cover. Al poco tiempo su fama fue escalando excesivamente al punto de ser muy valorada por los usuarios de Fanloid. Comenzó a verse como un icono para los Fanloid's hispanos y al poco tiempo se convirtió en el verdadero icono de los Fanloid's Hispanos. En Julio de 2015 llegó el ACT3 que sería un mínimo cambio al ACT2, su diseño fue reemplazado mas sin embargo no tiene demasiados cambios, su configuración basada en Hatsune Miku Append Sweet de VOCALOID2, después de una semana se estrenó el tercer álbum de Fanne Hero llamado White Box - Red Heart. Hero al ser escogida como el Icono de los Fanloid's Hispanos, también se convirtió en la protagonista de los Best Fanloid 2015 cantando Natsu Matsuri. Después de la llegada de XSY, se decidió crear una versión de Fanne Hero que pudiera cantar mejor en las notas altas a partir de Hatsune Miku Original y todos los Appends de Hatsune Miku. Su diseño tuvo leves cambios como en sus rasgos faciales y el "45" en su brazo. El primero de noviembre de 2015 fue lanzado únicamente a FWHC en Facebook (Pagina actualmente cerrada) el álbum My Room el cual podía ser descargado directamente de la publicación donde destacaban los Track Joker y Matryoshka con Jade Eden. El álbum fue retirado junto a la pagina y meses después el álbum fue publicado en el sitio de FWHC y no será retirado de nuevo. Mas tarde en mayo de 2016 debido a la anterior discontinuación de My Room, se rumoreó el siguiente álbum de Hero el cual de hecho fue confirmado durante una transmisión en vivo en el canal de Evolution Sethley en el cual se mostró el Track #1 el cual era la popular canción Can't I Even Dream y se decía que su nombre iba a ser SHOUT. No se dio mas información y se cree que el álbum fue simplemente cancelado. El 16 de Julio fue liberado un álbum especial en el sitio de FWHC llamado "TIME - The Best of Fanne Hero" el cual contiene una recopilación de sus canciones mas populares en la comunidad y en Nico Nico Douga. Mas tarde se confirmó un álbum especial el cual dejó boquiabiertos a todos debido a que es un álbum Battle donde las 2 principales ICONLOID; Fanne Hero y Castgronecton Makaii cantarían juntas, el album tiene el nombre Hero vs Makaii y tendrá aproximadamente 8 Track de los cuales destacan Lost Destination cantada por Hero y Rosas cantada por Makaii. Este álbum es edición limitada de un mes. 'Criticas y opiniones' Mientras que a algunos usuarios les parece un personaje excelente otros han opinado que es un personaje títere o planeado de forma detallada, es decir que desde su lanzamiento ha estado planeada para volverse popular entre la comunidad Fanloid tanto Hispana como Japonesa, debido a su escalada fama ha sido motivo de múltiples problemas; tales como "la Fanloid mas promocional" o la controversia de el álbum "SHOUT" el cual se canceló debido a los problemas exteriores que estaba pasando su creador. El álbum contaba con 14 canciones de las cuales solo se sabe que vienen "Can't I Even Dream" la cual fue filtrada en una transmisión en vivo en la madrugada del 29 de Mayo de 2016. De igual forma en Internet está filtrada por su creador un fragmento de 27 segundos de su primera canción original la cual es "ACT" que por no generar conflictos y mas controversia no se ha mostrado la versión completa. De igual forma ha causado confusión entre quien es su pareja oficial pues se le ha visto junto a Fanloid's como FC1, Owaline Hoko, "Romeo's Voice" e incluso el popular Fanloid Shinohara Nezumi el cual de igual forma lleva el titulo de "Principe Fanloid", su pareja oficial hasta ahora es Castgronecton Mark Aii. Configuraciones de Voz ACT1, ACT2 y ACT3 no se encuentran debido a que fueron descontinuados. 'Fanne Hero ACT4' *'Librería:' Hatsune Miku Append Sweet (V2). *'Descripción:' Una voz suave que le da un toque dulce y amable, suele sonar tierna y canta bien el español. *'Tonos:' 1. *Descargar 'Fanne Hero 4tone' *'Librería:' Hatsune Miku Normal, Append Sweet, Dark y Soft (V2). *'Descripción:' Una voz suave que le da un toque dulce y amable, suele sonar tierna y canta bien el español. *'Tonos:' 4. *Descargar Personalidad Hero denota ser una chica alegre y dulce, suele tener protagonismo donde aparece y siempre es cariñosa. Suele pasar el tiempo con su novio Mark, con sus mejores amigas Makaii y Koto y su hermano Heroni. Adora cantar y siempre lo hace cuando quiere, aveces tiene enojos graciosos cuando algo no le gusta. Cuando está en problemas aparece su versión Append y suele acabar con ellos. Adora comer espagueti en restaurantes italianos, en veces sale a esos lugares con sus mejores amigas, hermano o con su novio. 'Relaciones' *Jade Eden: Madre adoptiva. *Kashotane Pyku: Padre adoptivo. *Fanne Heroni: Hermano mayor. *Castgronecton Makaii: Mejor amiga. *Castgronecton Mark Aii: Novio. *Shinohara Nezumi: Mejor amigo. *Tokine Moto: Amiga. *Shaydemar: Amigo. *Owaline Hoko: Amigo. *Utane Koto: Amiga. *Deyna Winchester: Amiga. *AirmaxesS Rosa e Irma: Amigas. Álbumes +Rosas= thumb *'Fecha:' 8 de Enero de 2015. *'Autor:' +REVOLUTION IMP. *'Caratula:' +REVOLUTION IMP. *'Canciones:' #Rosas (La oreja de Van Gogh) #Toeto (Toraboruta-P) #La camisa negra (Juanes) #Time Machine (40mP) #RIP=RELEASE (Minato) #Let it Go (Kristen Anderson Lopez y Robert Lopez) #Ievan Polkka (Otomania-P) #Castle in the Sky (Joe Hisaishi) #Kotobatoraborato (DaniwellP) #Que decida el corazón (CYO Style) #Song of an eared Robot (MimiRobo-P) #Deep Sea Girl (Yuuyu) #Happy Synthesizer (EasyPop) #El trenecito (José Lastras) Descargar |-| Dreams Lie= thumb *'Fecha:' 24 de Abril de 2015. *'Autor:' +REVOLUTION IMP. *'Caratula:' +REVOLUTION IMP. *'Canciones:' #Seikan Hikou (Yōko Kanno) #IC@NLOID in Love (OSTER project) #Fukkireta (Lazame-P) #Juntos tu y yo (Roger Rodes y Marc Barrachina) #Division Destruction of ICONLOID (cosMo) #Melt (Ryo) #Cruel Angel Thesis (Neko Oikawa) #Honey (Nanameue-P) #Your Diva (Azuma) #Colgando en tus manos (Carlos Baute y Marta Sanchez) Descargar |-| White Box - Red Heart= thumb *'Fecha:' 28 de Agosto de 2015. *'Autor:' +REVOLUTION IMP. *'Caratula:' +REVOLUTION IMP. *'Canciones:' #Fanne Hero ni Shite Ageru (Ika) #Tonari no Totoro (Joe Hisaishi) #Renai Circulation (Kana Hanazawa) #La Playa (La oreja de Van Gogh) #Triple Baka (Lazame-P) #LION (Megumi Nikajima) #World is Mine (Ryo) #Magnet (Minato) #Ponyo (Joe Hisaishi) #StarGazeR (Kotsuban-P) Descargar |-| My Room= thumb *'Fecha:' 1 de Noviembre de 2015. *'Autor:' +REVOLUTION IMP. *'Caratula:' +REVOLUTION IMP. *'Canciones:' #Joker (Kazuto) #Double Lariat (Agoaniki-P) #Natsu Matsuri (Whiteberry) #Matryoshka (Hachi) #Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat Life (Nem) #Leia (Yuyoyuppe) #Hirari Hirari (Tamaz-P) #Dancing ☆ Samurai (Kanimiso-P) #Rosas (ver. Heroni) (La Oreja de Van Gogh) #Paranoid (Niki) Descargar Especiales TIME - The Best Of Fanne Hero= thumb *'Fecha:' 12 de Julio de 2016. *'Autor:' +REVOLUTION IMP. *'Caratula:' +REVOLUTION IMP. *'Canciones:' #Rosas (La oreja de Van Gogh) #Toeto (Toraboruta-P) #Time Machine (40mP) #Seikan Hikou (Yōko Kanno) #Fukkireta (Lazame-P) #Melt (Ryo) #Fanne Hero ni Shite Ageru (Ika) #Tonari no Totoro (Joe Hisaishi) #Renai Circulation (Kana Hanazawa) #La Playa (La oreja de Van Gogh) #Hirari Hirari (Tamaz-P) #Leia (Yuyoyuppe) Descargar |-| Hero vs Makaii= thumb *'Fecha:' 28 de Agosto de 2016/28 de Septiembre de 2016 (Limitado). *'Autor:' +REVOLUTION IMP. *'Caratula:' +REVOLUTION IMP. *'Canciones:' #Lost Destination (150P) #Rosas (La Oreja de Van Gogh) #Can't I Even Dream (Fummy) #Melt (Ryo) #Happy Synthesizer (EasyPop) #Division Destruction of Castne (cosMo) Proximamente Limitado de 28 de Agosto a 28 de Septiembre Curiosidades *En un principio su nombre iba a ser FanLoid-Chan pero fue desecha la idea al no ser un nombre original. *Su diseño iba a ser el actual Fan Art hecho por Power-P, pero fue descartado por la baja calidad. Galería Oficial= Fanne_Hero_Mx.png|Diseño Mexicano Fanne_Hero_Design.png|Diseño Japones Fanne_Hero_New_Design.png|Diseño temporal de eventos Hero_Mexican_Box.png|Box Art Fanne_Hero_Logo.png|Logo |-| Fan Art= Bye_Bye.png|She's the Original Fanne_Hero_Atzin.png|Hecho por AtzinYK Fanne.png|Hecho por Ruke LSL 1455231872072.png|Hecho por YuKa-P Fanne_Hero_Paranoid.png|Hecho por +REVOLUTION IMP Fanne_Love.png|Hecho por +REVOLUTION IMP Best_Friends_Makaii_y_Hero.png|Hecho por +REVOLUTION IMP 1471721914829-1.png|PixelArt hecho por YuKa-P |-| Extra= Fanne_Hero_Sprite.png|Silueta Fanne_best.png|Promoción de los Best Fanloid 2015 Fanne_Hero.png|Premio en los Best Fanloid 2015 Fanne_Hero_Chibi.png|Chibi de Fanne Hero en Best Fanloid 2015 Realeza.png|Realeza Fanloid Música y Vídeos Youtube *�� NicoNicoDouga *�� Sitio oficial *�� Categoría:Fanloid Editor Categoría:Fanloid Descargable Categoría:FWHC Categoría:Basado en Hatsune Miku